La froideur de leurs nuits
by xklm
Summary: Ron et Draco vont être dans l'obligation de partager une chambre. Et si le blond venait à partir ? Et si la haine laissait place à la dépendance ? Et si la chaleur venait à manquer ?


Un roux allongé sur son lit tandis qu'un blond déballe sa valise. Le silence règne dans la pièce. Seul des coups d'œil furtifs sont échangés. Un a un mince sourire aux lèvres, l'autre une grimace lui déformant son magnifique visage.

- J'aurais préféré dormir dans la chambre de ta sœur.

- Tu l'as touches Malfoy je te…

- Oula, ça ne risque pas ! C'est juste que partagé ta chambre… je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir fermer l'œil.

- Estime-toi heureux que mes parents t'accueillent chez nous.

- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller par moi-même.

- Bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu as supplié Dumbledore de t'aider.

- Ferme-là Weasley.

Ron soupire, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Les prochains mois vont être durs très durs. Partager sa chambre avec le plus détesté des Serpentard, voyez le malaise ! Oui parce que monsieur c'est rangé du côté de l'Ordre, ne désirant -soit disant- pas se faire marquer. D'accord, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut mais que Ron partage sa chambre avec lui. Non, non !

- Tu vas réussir à faire ton lit Malfoy, où c'est vraiment trop technique pour toi ?

- Tu connais la magie la belette ou tu es trop stupide ?

- J'oubliais tu ne sais rien faire de tes mains !

- Tu veux vérifier peut-être ?

Silence, finalement le sourire passe au blond tandis que le roux se tape la grimace, les joues un peu rouges. Rapidement Ron sort de la chambre retrouvant ses deux meilleurs amis, complètement dépité.

- Je le tuerais avant la fin de la guerre, dans notre camps ou non !

- Ron calme-toi, tempère Hermione.

- Tu veux que je dise à ta mère qu'il vienne dans ma chambre ?

- Arrête Harry, tu as besoin de te reposer toi. J'essaierais de me contrôler.

Trois regards avant d'éclater de rire, pour finir allonger tous les trois sur le lit d'Harry, à rêver de l'après guerre où tout sera surement plus simple.

&&&

La lumière de la lune éclaire vaguement la pièce. Ron en boxer par-dessus sa couverture observe les étoiles alors que Draco recouvert de son drap sur son lit de camp, s'agite doucement. Après quelques minutes à essayer de trouver le sommeil, le Serpentard soupire tournant son regard vers son hôte.

- Tu penses que Potter réussira ?

- Pardon ? sursaute Ron.

- Il le tuera n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur. Si tu ne crois pas en lui, en nous tous, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici.

- Je veux simplement m'en assurer.

- Dors au lieu de douter comme un imbécile.

- Toi, tu devrais dormir, je te rappelle que tu pars en mission demain.

- J'aime regarder les étoiles, j'ai l'impression que la vie est beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus pure, et que tu ne me pollues pas l'air.

- J'ai bien cru à un moment que tu disais quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois.

- Ta gueule Malfoy.

Un nouveau silence, il n'y a que ça de vrai et qui apaise les deux jeunes. Ils se regardent doucement, n'osant pas dire un mot, n'osant pas faire un geste. Oui parce que en ce temps de guerre la peur régit les cœurs, et le silence est de rigueur.

- Tu n'es pas effrayé pour demain ? Vous ne savez même pas ce qui vous attend, ce qui va se passer. Vous pouvez très bien tomber sur mon père, d'autres Mangemorts ou carrément le Lord.

- Si on reste là, tu vas peut-être y aller à notre place ?

- Weasmoche, tu sais très bien que…

- Tu ne peux pas mettre un pied dehors au risque de te faire repérer, ça va je sais. Mais tu sais, c'est pareil pour nous, mais on prend le risque quand même. Parce que nous on n'est pas égoïste et on veut se battre pour s'en sortir.

- Tu ne comprends rien.

- Je sais, tu me le dis assez.

Ron se retourne fermant les yeux face à cette remarque qui blesse toujours autant. Il s'y est habitué, enfin il a essayé, mais parfois la douleur revient. Ce fait d'avoir l'impression d'être une sous merde, oui peut-être mais de continuer à risquer sa vie pour aider son meilleur ami, pour le reste du monde sorcier, et pourtant continuer d'être vu comme un crétin. Alors Ron ne dit rien, il se contente de remonter le drap sur son corps pale et musclé et de respirer doucement cherchant à se calmer.

- Je partirais avant que tu ne sois réveillé demain, alors tâche que quand je revienne je ne retrouve pas ma chambre sans dessus dessous.

- Oui, si tu reviens !

Et en effet au petit matin Draco s'est réveillé seul dans cette chambre un peu trop grande, un peu trop vide à présent. C'est fou comme on peut avoir froid d'un coup. Draco s'en rend compte, là, seul au milieu de la pièce, cherchant la crinière de feu qu'il était habitué à voir au réveille qui n'est maintenant plus là. La chambre lui paraît d'un coup beaucoup moins éclairée. Alors il se lève avec les bizarres sensations de peur et de vide au creux de l'estomac avant de descendre en bas et de trouver la mère de son colocataire afférée à la cuisine essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Peut-être qu'il devrait aussi se mettre au fourneau, ça peut aider non ?

&&&

Assis dans un fauteuil contre le mur du salon, Draco réfléchit. Il est un peu perdu dans cette famille aux cheveux roux. Le père est souvent absent, essayant de garder un pied au ministère pour nous apporter des informations sur ce qu'il se passe là-bas. La mère ne cesse de s'activer en cuisine, ou à nettoyer chaque pièce de cette immense maison un peu biscornue, chaque jour pour ne pas penser que son fils et ses deux meilleurs amis chéris sont absents depuis presque deux semaines sans aucune nouvelle. Weasley fille reste la plus part du temps dans sa chambre ne désirant pas penser à ce qui se passe dehors, faisant ses devoirs avant de retourner à Poudlard dans quelques jours. Quand aux jumeaux, ils sont enfermés dans leur chambre essayant de continuer leurs affaires même en temps de guerre. Mais Draco, lui reste là, inutile dans ce stupide fauteuil à lire des livres pour faire passer le temps, avant d'être appelé à table et de finalement aller se coucher.

Sauf aujourd'hui, Dumbledore est là, assis en face du blond, le regard un peu grave la mine sérieuse. Ça fait déjà dix minutes qu'il expose un plan, une mission comme il le dit.

- Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire, Draco.

- Pourquoi parce que mon père est un putain de Mangemort ? Alors me pointer là-bas serait beaucoup plus facile c'est ça ?

- C'est en effet le cas Draco, et tu le savais qu'un jour ça viendrait.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas… je… Me retrouver là-bas parmi tous ces meurtriers, je ne pourrais pas.

- Severus sera là !

- Non, il ne sera pas toujours près de moi…

Un silence s'installe. Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son ancien directeur veut qu'il infiltre le camp adverse, qu'ils les retrouvent en mentionnant que pendant toute cette absence il était parmi nous à espionner Harry, en donnant des informations sur lui. Il ne veut pas trahir ce qu'il a commencé à construire ici, il ne veut pas retrouver la haine de Potter de Granger et des Weasley. Et pourtant il pourrait se rendre utile, enfin, il pourrait avoir un rôle dans cette bataille qui prendra fin un jour, il pourrait poser une pierre dans l'édifice, mettre la main à la pate, aider tout simplement. Faire enfin quelque chose de bien, de censé, qui pourrait rattraper toutes ses erreurs et le rendre différent de ses parents qui ont choisis le mauvais parti.

- Il va me demander des infos sur vous, il va vouloir que je lui indique des cachettes pour qu'il puisse attaquer, il va me demander tellement de choses que je serais incapable de donner. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent à tous quelque chose par ma faute.

- Draco ne t'en fait pas pour ça. On inventera des scénarios que tu pourras dévoiler, on s'arrangera pour s'en sortir, pour faire croire que tu sais vraiment des choses, qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance.

- Il va vouloir que je fasse mes preuves que je tue des innocents, des sorciers de notre camp, j'en serais incapable. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Albus vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire ça, s'il vous plait.

- Draco… Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas faire quelque chose comme ça. A chaque combat je transformerais des objets en personnes tu les reconnaitras par un bracelet rouge et or qu'ils auront à leur poignet. S'il te demande de tuer tu sauras qui viser.

- Ah oui parce que vos petits objets seront dans son repaire s'il me demande de tuer un prisonnier ?

- Severus sera là…

- Vous savez peu m'importe s'il me marque, peu m'importe si je perds la vie, du moment que je peux aider et que je ne tue personne… Alors jurez le moi que je ne deviendrais pas comme mon père !

- Draco tu as ma parole, sinon je ne t'enverrais pas là-bas. Je sais trop bien ce qu'il s'y passe.

- Quand ?

- Je te préviendrais et je te donnerais toutes les informations en temps voulu. Pour l'instant repose-toi car je ne pense pas que ce sera de tout repos après.

Draco ne dit plus rien, à vrai dire il n'a rien à dire, il savait que ça viendrait un jour ou l'autre. Son père a une trop bonne place au près du lord pour qu'on le laisse dans l'ombre. Alors il se lève le salue et monte dans la chambre de Ron, toujours aussi vide, beaucoup trop vide. Ses pas le portent jusqu'au lit du roux sur lequel il s'allonge recherchant un peu plus de chaleur, mais il ne trouve que son odeur qui l'apaise bizarrement. Ses yeux se ferment oubliant que dans quelques temps il se jettera dans la fosse aux lions, pour ne peut-être plus jamais en ressortir.

&&&

Les premiers rayons du soleil s'immisçant à travers la pièce viennent lui chatouiller les paupières. Doucement le blond ouvre les yeux avec l'impression que la pièce est beaucoup plus chaleureuse et que la température a augmenté. Une main sur mon bras le fait se retourner. Un sourire nait sur son visage alors que Draco se rend compte qu'il retrouve enfin la chevelure rousse à son réveil, Weasley est rentré. Comme s'il sentait un regard sur son visage, il se réveille se relevant pour lui faire face.

- Tu es rentré murmure le serpentard.

- Oui désolé de t'imposer à nouveau ma présence dans ma chambre et dans mon lit. J'étais trop fatigué hier soir pour te réveiller et te demander la raison de ta présence sous ma couette, mais là j'ai récupéré un minimum pour que tu m'expliques…

- Oh… je me suis endormis, sans le faire exprès, dans ton lit il y a de ça trois jours et je me suis rendu compte que je dormais mieux là et donc j'ai continué !

- Hum…

Ron ne dit plus rien, il se contente de se rallonger fermant les yeux pour retrouver un peu de sérénité, de paix qu'il avait perdues pendant ces deux semaines de vagabondage avec Harry et Hermione. Il inspire, expire calmement, se sentant bien, à nouveau chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il sourie se rendant compte que Malfoy est à côté de lui, retourner chez soit pour retrouver ce crétin dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Tant pis, parce qu'il est rentré, et qu'il n'a pas eu froid cette nuit contrairement à toutes les autres depuis qu'il est parti.

- Ta face à mon réveille m'avait presque manqué, soupire-t-il.

- T'étais pas obligé de rentrer hein !

- Ta gueule Malfoy. Je suppose que tu n'as rien foutu pendant ces deux semaines, à part te prélasser.

- Tu supposes bien !

Draco ment. Il ne dira rien. Il n'avouera pas à Ro…Weasley qu'il a désormais un rôle dans cette putain de guerre, et que comme lui bientôt il risquera sa vie, qu'il sera actif et qu'il ne se prélassera plus comme le roux peut le penser. Et puis bizarrement il ne veut pas en parler à Weasley parce qu'il ne veut pas sentir ce silence pesant qui veut tout dire. Espion dans le camp du Lord ça ne sent jamais bon. Alors il le laisse dire, et il profite un peu de sa rousseur et de son odeur, avant de le laisser se rendormir et de descendre en bas retrouver Molly. Aujourd'hui il sourira, il se sent moins seul beaucoup moins seul et c'est étrange parce que de les savoir là et en bonne santé le rassure.

&&&

Ron réfléchit. Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis leur retour à Harry Hermione et à lui. Pendant leur voyage ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur un autre Horcruxe, la coupe de Poufsouffle qu'ils ont pu détruire. Oui mais après ça ? Eh bien rien, plus aucune piste sur les trois derniers. Tous trois passent leur journée à faire des recherches, n'aboutissant jamais à grands choses. Harry essaie de se concentrer sur ses rêves mais non toujours rien. Alors parfois il est mieux d'attendre qu'un minimum de temps passe, pour que les idées deviennent plus claires. C'est pourquoi Ron est là, allongé sur son lit essayant de trouver le sommeil qui ne vient pas, écoutant Draco tourner et virer dans son lit. Quand est-ce que ce crétin va se calmer ? Lui n'a rien à risquer il ne peut pas juste fermer les yeux et se laisser entrainer par la main de Morphée ?

- Malfoy, tu vas arrêter de bouger comme ça ?

- Je cherche le sommeil dans ce lit si inconfortable.

- Non mais j'hallucine…

Ron ne dit plus rien, il s'obstine à fermer les yeux et à ne pas se concentrer sur les soupires de Draco à chaque fois qu'il change de position. Un énième le met hors de lui. Trop, c'est trop !

- Amène-toi !

- Pardon ? sursaute Draco.

- Vient dans mon lit.

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi Weasley ?

- Si ça peut me permettre de dormir, oui je veux bien l'être. Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre te plaindre dans ce lit, alors si tu dors mieux dans le mien, amène toi et vite.

- Tu veux mon magnifique corps près du tien avoue !

- Ta gueule Malfoy.

Draco ne rajoute rien, après tout le roux a raison. Alors il se lève, laissant son corps apparaitre dans la lumière de la lune aux yeux de Ron qui ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder arriver. Doucement il se décale dans son lit pour laisser le blond s'allonger à ses côtés. Aucun mot n'est échangé. Ils se contentent tout deux de regarder le plafond avant de bizarrement se mettre sur le flanc les yeux dans ceux de l'autres. Le silence règne, pas gênant, non apaisant, troublant même. Chacun finit par fermer les yeux se laissant emporter par la noirceur de la nuit.

&&&

Draco rejoignant Ron en pleine nuit est devenu un rituel. Rien ne se fait au début. Non c'est comme devenue une habitude d'attendre un minimum de deux ou trois heures avant que le roux entende les couvertures de son colocataire bouger avant qu'il ne ressente un corps brulant se glisser à côté de lui. C'est même plus qu'un rituel, presque un besoin, qu'aucun des deux n'oserait avouer à l'autre. C'est stupide même de se sentir aussi bien à côté de quelqu'un, de ne pas avoir besoin de mot, la présence qui suffit, le regard brulant qui réchauffe, et tout s'en en comprendre la raison, enfin s'en vouloir en comprendre la raison.

Mais en ce soir où le blond vient de quitter son lit pour rejoindre l'autre, Ron va briser le rituel. Oui parce que ce soir Ron a l'irrésistible envie, besoin de parler. De libérer son âme de choses, trop de choses qu'il a gardées pour lui. Il veut partager tout ça avec quelqu'un qui ne dira rien, qui ne fera rien. Juste parler, évacuer ce trop grand flot d'information qu'il a encaissé depuis plusieurs années maintenant et dont il ne peut pas parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui sont déjà au courant. A quoi sert de remuer de choses avec certaines personnes. En parler ne soulagera pas car déjà être au courant est déjà beaucoup trop, se le faire répéter n'apporte rien.

- Les rêves d'Harry sont connectés avec l'esprit de Voldemort, c'est comme ça qu'il a vu mon père se faire agresser l'an dernier. J'étais là quand Sirius est mort, c'est ta tante qui l'a tué pendant qu'il se battait avec ton père. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée de l'approche de la bataille finale, je ne supporterais pas de perde quelqu'un de ma famille ou bien même Hermione ou Harry. 'Mione a du effacer la mémoire de ses parents et les envoyer très loin d'ici pour ne pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Harry n'a plus personne à part nous. Je suis le seul qui risque de perdre vraiment quelque chose et ça m'effraie.

Draco ne dit rien, il sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Ron a juste besoin de s'exprimer, de laisser sortir ce qu'il a trop longtemps gardé. Alors il le laisse faire. Il se contente simplement de le regarder et de l'écouter.

- Tu n'es pas effrayé ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant et puis tu m'as dis que Potter réussirait.

- On n'avance plus dans notre recherche!

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler.

- Vous repartez quand ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Ils ne disent plus rien, profitant du silence qu'ils aiment maintenant plus que tout autre chose entre eux. Draco se cale un peu plus sous la couette, posant sans le faire exprès ses doigts à quelques centimètres de la main de Ron.

- Bonne nuit Weasley.

- Tais-toi Malfoy.

Draco sourit, il ne lui a pas dis « ta gueule » pour une fois.

&&&

Allongé encore une fois tous les deux sur leur lit respectif, Ron et Draco regardent le plafond. La nuit va bientôt tomber sur le terrier, assombrissant de plus en plus la pièce.

- On repart demain.

- Oh…

Draco se relève brusquement, s'asseyant sur le lit pour faire face à son hôte.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Surement plus que la dernière fois.

- Quoi ?

Ron ne dit plus rien, se contente de soulever la couverture. Draco comprenant le signe se lève et vient s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Voldemort à brisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il a enfermé dans des objets, sept au total. On en a retrouvé quatre, le journal de Tom Jedusor, la bague d'Elvis Gaunt, le médaillon hérité de Salazar Serpentard et la coupe des Poufsouffle. Il nous en manque encore trois. On en suppose un autre là, le diadème des Serdaigle mais il est perdu selon la légende alors ça recherche va nous prendre beaucoup de temps.

- Vous ne connaissez pas les deux autres ?

- Non… on continue de chercher.

- …

- Les dernières rumeurs sur l'emplacement nous mènent à Poudlard.

- Vous n'allez pas y aller quand même ?

- Si, pas tout de suite mais s'il s'avère vraiment être là-bas on s'introduira dans le château pour le trouver et le détruire.

- Mais vous êtes malades, Voldemort contrôle Poudlard, il y a surement des Mangemorts à l'intérieur ils vous tueront avant que vous ne puissiez y mettre un pied !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Draco soupire, enfonçant brutalement sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ron le regarde, ses yeux transperçant la peau diaphane de son vis-à-vis. Doucement il s'allonge posant sa main à quelque centimètre de celle de Draco, accrochant son regard au sien.

- Tu as surement besoin de dormir, je vais te laisser.

- Non… s'écrie presque Ron attrapant la main de Draco.

- Weasley ?

- Quand je prends des habitudes, les perdre me stresse.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ça fait déjà plusieurs nuits que l'on dort… ensemble, si ce n'est pas le cas cette nuit je ne dormirais pas.

Le blond rigole nerveusement, ses joues s'empourprant involontairement. Il se rallonge un peu plus près de Ron, leur tête à présent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Tu pourras me réveiller demain quand tu partiras ?

- Je n'aime pas dire au revoir.

- Hm… Bonne nuit… Ron.

- Dort… Draco.

Chacun, les yeux fermés, se met à sourire. L'appellation par leur prénom a été beaucoup plus simple qu'ils ne l'avaient prédis, comme si ça en avait toujours été ainsi. Alors doucement ils se laissent entrainer par le sommeil, leurs doigts toujours fermement entrelacés.

&&&

Trois semaines. Le temps paraît pourtant beaucoup plus long. Draco ne sait pas quoi faire. Il traine par ci par là dans la maison. Il essaie de se rendre utile pour Molly mais à vrai dire il n'est pas spécialement bon pour entretenir le jardin et la seule chose qu'il s'est faire, cuisiner, Molly le fait très bien. Dumbledore est passé le voir deux fois, lui donnant plus de détailles sur ce qui allait se passer pour lui. Le blond a des feuilles d'informations à apprendre par cœur pour être capable de les transmettre au Lord lorsqu'il intègrera leur camp. C'est bientôt et il le sait, mais il ne veut pas y aller. La peur le ronge à vrai dire. Se retrouver seul parmi tous ces criminels, revoir d'anciens amis qui ont choisis le mauvais camp, subir des interrogatoires, quitter la chaleur du Terrier de cette chambre pour retrouver la froideur du manoir et de ses occupants. Et puis il y a ce truc bizarre qui lui tord agréablement le ventre et qui fait battre un peu vite son cœur en présence de Ron, Draco ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, que tout s'efface. Il aime ce qu'il découvre ici, il aime cette complicité qu'il a avec le roux, complicité troublante mais beaucoup trop agréable. Il aime la chaleur qui entoure son corps quand il se couche à quelque centimètre de son hôte, un drap les recouvrant. Il ne veut absolument pas perdre tout ça et pourtant c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Le nouveau Draco va laisser place au traitre, au détestable Malfoy qui faisait reculer tout le monde à l'école. Il va reprendre l'image froide, indéchiffrable complètement détestable et dégueulasse que son père lui a inculquée.

Draco soupire, ferme les yeux, crispe ses poings car il voit déjà le regard plein de haine de Ron quand il tombera face à lui lors d'une prochaine bataille et ça lui fait bizarrement mal.

&&&

Des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Des exclamations, des plaintes douloureuses, avant que la porte de la chambre de Ron ne s'ouvre violement. Draco se réveille, sursautant à la vue des trois Gryffondor entrant dans la pièce, un soutenu par les deux autres. Ses yeux s'habituant doucement à l'obscurité, le blond arrive à distinguer une chevelure rousse appuyé sur une chevelure châtain et un brun. Merde Ron. Rapidement il se relève du lit du blessé pour laissé ses deux meilleurs amis l'allonger.

- Draco est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de lui ? Je vais chercher Molly et Arthur, se précipite Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

- Je vais ranger le diadème ajoute Harry.

Draco un peu paniqué s'approche du corps évanouie de Ron. Doucement il lui dégage son visage de ses mèches, lui broyant un peu les entrailles face à ses égratignures et ce sang séché. Le blond glisse ses doigts dans ceux du roux, essayant de les réchauffer un minimum.

- Ron… Ron tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse et le blond commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il le secoue, cherchant une ouverture des yeux qui ne vient pas. D'un coup la chambre se retrouve envahit par toute la famille Weasley et par le retour de Potter et Granger.

- Que c'est-il passé les enfants ? demande Arthur.

- Ron mon chéri, appelle Molly.

- On a réussi à pénétré dans Poudlard. On savait où le diadème était. La salle sur demande. Tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur ces crevards de Serpentard.

- Grabbe et Goyle. Ils ont lancés l'alerte et on s'est retrouvé avec plusieurs Mangemorts à notre suite et…

- Alors qu'on était à quelques mètres de la zone de transplanage, un sort a été lancé sur Harry et Ron s'est interposé avant qu'on disparaisse.

- Il a juste l'air d'avoir été sonné, rien de grave. Une ou deux égratignures par ci par là. Une potion et ça ira mieux.

Liant geste à la parole, elle lui porte une fiole aux lèvres avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller.

- Bien Harry Hermione allé dormir, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Ron ira très bien. Draco recouche-toi. On reparlera de tout ça demain matin, et je pourrais vous passer un savon pour votre comportement irréfléchi, dangereux et complètement stupide. Maintenant tout le monde au lit !

Personne ne se fait prier. C'est pourquoi Draco se retrouve seul dans la chambre ses yeux rués sur le corps endormis de Ron. S'asseyant près de lui, le blond se rend compte d'une chose, la chevelure rousse et tout ce qui va avec lui ont manqué. Doucement il s'allonge à ses côtés tirant sur eux la couverture. L'odeur de Ron l'envahit, l'apaisant bizarrement. Complètement hypnotisé et sans pouvoir se retenir Draco se rapproche de lui un peu plus et glisse un bras sur son corps emprisonnant ses doigts dans les siens avant de poser sa tête dans son cou.

- Réveille-toi vite. Tu m'as bizarrement trop manqué, Ron. Et ne me rappelle pas ce que je t'ai dis au cas où que tu t'en souviennes Crétin de Gryffondor.

&&&

Deux yeux bleus fixant une peau diaphane d'un visage magnifique. Une main dégageant les quelques mèches blondes recouvrant une jolie joue. La seconde main sert d'avantage les doigts l'enlaçant. Ron est là, simplement réveillé, regardant d'un regard brillant le corps quasi dénudé de son colocataire. Il ne s'est plus très bien comment il est arrivé là, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Le roux y a pensé pendant ces trois semaines. Les jours qu'il a passé avec Draco ont été plus que particulier, l'ont complètement troublé même. Il ne le dira pas mais il a appris à apprécier Draco, et il le trouve même plutôt mignon adorable gentil et drôle. Il a appris à dormir avec lui, contre sa chaleur, ses doigts enlacés aux siens. Ron a ses entrailles qui se tordent douloureusement parce qu'il s'est attaché au blond et qu'il ne devrait pas, parce que c'est la guerre, parce qu'il pourrait le perdre et parce que c'est Malfoy. Alors le Gryffondor soupire passant doucement sa main dans la belle chevelure blonde avant de secouer ce corps un minimum, permettant l'ouverture des deux iris grises sur les deux autres bleus.

- Ron ?

- Oui princesse, enfin réveillée ?

- Ferme là espèce de crétin complètement inconscient !

- Je vais bien… ça va !

- Oui tu vas bien maintenant, mais tu te serais vu hier soir, un mort ambulant !

- N'exagère rien ! Mais te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ?

- T'es complètement stupide, ces trois semaines loin de chez toi t'ont retourné le cerveau.

- En tout cas cette nuit, merci de m'avoir servie de couverture.

- Ta mère doit nous attendre, lève-toi !

Ron rigole, avant d'enlever doucement sa main de celle du Serpentard, qui se met à rougir instantanément. « Fallait pas avoir peur de me perdre comme ça hein ! Je ne serais pas parti bien loin ». Draco pique à nouveau un fard avant de frapper Ron à l'épaule et de sortir de la chambre pour descendre en bas.

&&&

Deux rires résonnant toujours dans la même chambre. Un, un peu plus franc que l'autre. Les deux jeunes sont là assis sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre se fixant en rigolant. Ils parlent de choses et d'autres, d'anecdotes qui les font glousser. Mais derrière cette façade, deux cœurs battent à l'unisson, deux même envies qui restent secrètes. Mais également une grande peur. Draco le sait maintenant, son départ sera pour demain matin, et plus le temps passe moins il veut retourner là-bas, plus il veut rester et moins il veut quitter ce roux qui le fait se sentir bien. Alors il essaie de profiter pour l'instant, il enregistre son sourire, son rire, ses yeux, son odeur, la couleur de ses cheveux, leurs moments intimes où leurs mains sont liés, où leurs yeux se fixent, où leurs étreintes se font plus proches plus dépendantes. Oui Draco essaie de tout se rappeler pour pouvoir affronter les jours à venir.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas Draco…

- Je te regarde c'est mieux non ?

- T'es un crétin, soupire Ron en s'allongeant.

- Je sais, ajoute le blond se plaçant juste contre son ami.

- On devrait dormir il est quand même 3 heures du matin.

- Je ne veux pas être demain.

- Techniquement nous le sommes déjà.

- Ron…

- Draco… on devrait vraiment dormir ce n'est pas le moment de perdre des heures de sommeil.

- J'aimerais que tout cela cesse, que la guerre soit terminée.

- Je sais moi aussi.

- Je ne veux pas me réveiller Ron, seul au milieu de toute cette guerre, de toutes ces horreurs. Je ne veux pas m'endormir et me réveillé en voyant les yeux de mon père à la place des tiens.

Ron rougit, se mord doucement la lèvre inférieur avant de venir enlacer plus fermement le corps de Draco, ses mains prenant en coupe son visage.

- Draco écoute moi, ça sera la seule et unique fois que je te le dirais. Nous allons fermer nos yeux ensemble, et demain tu ouvriras les tiens sur les miens, compris ? Je serais là, je ne vais nulle part et toi non plus !

Draco ne dit plus rien. Il aimerait lui hurler qu'il se trompe, que tout est faut, que demain il ne sera pas là, qu'il a mal, qu'il ne veut pas le quitter, qu'il lui fera du mal, mais il ne peut pas. Il a juré à Dumbledore qu'il ne dirait rien. L'espionnage ne marche que si un minimum de personne est au courant, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Alors Draco sert les dents, ravalent ses larmes et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Ron avant d'enlacer ses doigts. Il a besoin de contact, oui parce que demain matin il aura disparu.

&&&

Un roux se réveille grelotant dans son lit. Ses yeux bleus recherchent les deux iris gris qu'il était habitué de voir. Il a froids parce qu'aucun corps de ne le recouvre, qu'aucun corps n'est collé au sien. Draco n'est pas là. Il ne comprend pas. Il referme les yeux et les rouvres mais toujours rien. Draco n'est toujours pas là. Son armoire est vide. C'est quoi le problème ? Paniqué, Ron se lève descendant précipitamment en bas, trouvant sa mère assis à la table à côté de son père, Dumbledore debout dans la cuisine, Harry et Hermione sont là également, les poings serrés, leur visage laissant transparaitre de la colère.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ron je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.

- Où est Draco ?

- Ron… il, commence Molly.

- Ce salopard s'est barré, c'est un putain de traitre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry ?

- Il s'est foutu de nous, de toi, depuis le début pour avoir des informations à retranscrire à Voldemort. Il nous a menti, il a menti à Dumbledore ! Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'aide, il n'a jamais été en fuite ou quoi que se soit d'autre. C'est un enculé d'espion… Il nous a tous menti !

- Non… Non tu te trompes. On a parlé ensemble… On a beaucoup parlé, ce n'est pas le gars de Poudlard. Draco est quelqu'un de bien… Il est gentil, drôle, attentionné et franc… Vous devez vous tromper, je suis sur que…

- Ron, il s'est servi de toi… pour te soutirer des informations… je suis désolé, murmure Hermione.

- Ron est ce que tu lui as raconté beaucoup de choses sur ce que nous faisions ?

- Non… non vous vous trompez ! C'est impossible pas après tout ce qu'il… Je lui ai tout dis… je lui faisais confiance. C'est de ma faute… de ma putain de faute !

- Ron, non… nous ne te blâmons pas, on n'a tous cru en lui !

Le roux recule. Il ne veut pas entendre leur connerie, car ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il ne peut pas lui avoir menti, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Et pourtant son cœur qui se brise et ses entrailles qui lui font mal lui disent que oui, Draco n'est plus là, Draco s'est foutu de lui et Draco ne reviendra pas. Alors il recule encore, courant maintenant dans les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ron se recouche, il tremble, il a froids. Sa chambre lui paraît beaucoup trop vide. Oui, Ron se recouche seul, et Draco lui manque, déjà.

&&&

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Draco a froids. Ses yeux regardent l'horizon noir de cette sombre nuit de printemps. Voilà présent deux semaines qu'il a retrouvé le manoir de ses parents, la cachette de tous les Mangemorts et du Lord en personne. L'ambiance est glacée. Ça sent la mort, le sang, la peur. Il a retrouvé Blaise et Pansy, qu'il a découvert à sa grande surprise, espions également. Son parrain lui a mentionné, pour qu'il se sente moins seul. C'est vrai que le blond se sent mieux entouré, mais ça ne remplace pas l'ambiance, la convivialité du Terrier, toutes les personnes qu'il avait appris à apprécier, et puis ça ne lui fait surtout pas oublier la chaleur de Ron qui lui manque tant.

Draco ne dort quasiment pas, plus. Il a froid, il a peur. La marque qui lui a été imposé sur le bras le brule, le répugne complètement. Il la déteste, il aimerait s'arracher la peau pour la faire disparaitre. Il ressent encore la douleur des doloris que le Lord lui a lancés pendant la cérémonie d'entrée d'un Mangemort. Il n'a pas hurlé, il n'a pas pleuré. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur la chevelure Rousse, sur ses yeux bleus. C'est à lui qu'il pense chaque jour, pour ne pas sombrer. Il s'accroche avec l'espoir de le retrouver bientôt, de tous les retrouver. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond sursaute à la sensation des bras de Pansy qui viennent entourer sa taille, alors qu'il lâche un sanglot.

- Draco calme toi… Tu dois rester fort, froid, comme avant. C'est comme ça qu'on arrive à tous les tromper. On y arrivera, ait confiance, on y arrivera. Bientôt tout sera terminé.

- Si tu savais comme c'est mieux là-bas, Pansy. Je les déteste tous ici… Il me manque.

- Je sais, Seamus me manque aussi.

Draco écarquille les yeux, se retournant vers son ami. Elle sourie, repensant à ces moments qu'ils ont pu partager pendant leur sixième année. Oh oui qu'il peut lui manquer.

- Seamus ?

- Ça va, te moques pas, parce que toi avec ton Ron tu peux dire…

- Je me moque pas Pans', tu le sais, je suis juste surpris !

- Je l'ai embrassé avant qu'on se sépare sur la voie 93/4, et je me suis enfuie.

- Pansy…

Elle soupire prenant la main du blond pour se diriger vers le lit où ils se couchent tous les deux. Draco ferme les yeux, profitant un minimum de la chaleur de sa meilleure amie, avant de se remettre à grelotter. Pansy ne remplace pas Ron.

&&&

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Des « Ron » prononcés, criés. Ce même Roux qui s'enferme dans sa chambre, les vêtements sales pleins de sang et quelques peu déchirés. Ses mains se mettent à trembler avant d'attraper divers objet l'entourant pour les balancer contre le mur. Sa rage, sa colère, sa douleur, sa peine s'expriment. Il a mal. Il veut se venger, oublier, ce qu'il a vu pendant la bataille de cet après-midi, oublier ses sentiments qui le rongent.

- Ron ouvre la porte, hurle Hermione.

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

- S'il te plait ouvre Ron, on va parler.

- Pourquoi faire, il n'y a rien à dire.

Ron ferme les yeux, laissant les premières larmes couler, avant de briser de son poing le miroir qui lui fait face. La fatigue se rappelant à lui, il s'écroule par terre hurlant contre lui-même. La porte est défoncée par Harry rentrant rapidement avec Hermione, pour venir recueillir le corps de leur ami.

- Ron… shhht, calme-toi… on est là.

- Il… Il s'est battu contre nous, il a tué des innocents, il a essayé de nous tuer.

- Je sais…

- Il est marqué !

- Ron… je suis désolé, vraiment.

Le roux se relève à l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, pour se diriger vers son lit duquel il a déjà changé les draps. Doucement ils s'allongent tous les trois, se serrant tous les uns contre les autres. Les sanglots de Ron brisent le silence.

- Hermione, je te t'en pris dis-moi que ça va passer.

- Je suis désolé Ron, mais je ne peux pas te dire ça. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'essaie de me faire à l'idée que Blaise est du côté de Voldemort, mais en le voyant face à nous… ça fait toujours aussi mal.

- Harry…

- Ron… je… moi c'est totalement différent, Rogue est un espion. Bon, il ne m'aime pas c'est vrai…

Un rire se fait entendre à travers les larmes. Ron cesse de regarder le plafond pour se tourner vers son ami.

- Espèce de crétin, t'as vu comment il te regarde, et comment il fait attention à toi.

- Ron, tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Ah non Harry… Ron a raison, t'es totalement aveugle ! Tu l'aurais vu vers la fin de la sixième année quand tu es sorti avec un cinquième année, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer.

- Vous me faites rire…

- Allez crois ce que tu veux… En tout cas moi faut que je pense à autre chose !

Le silence règne à nouveaux avant que trois soupirs de désespoir se fassent entendre. La nuit est tombée, et c'est tremblant que Ron s'endort entre ses deux meilleurs amis. La chaleur d'Harry et d'Hermione ça va un temps, mais elle ne remplace pas celle de Draco.

&&&

Draco regarde à nouveau les étoiles. Il se dit que peut-être demain il deviendra l'une d'entre elle. Le blond soupire, repensant au combat de la semaine dernière où il s'est retrouvé devant ses deux iris bleus pleines de haine. Il a du tuer, enfin faire semblant. Il a du être rusé et rapide pour repérer les petits bracelets or et rouges comme Dumbledore l'avait dit. Il a du éviter des sors que lui a envoyé Ron, lui brisant un peu plus le cœur. Il le déteste et il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, s'il le pouvait. Draco ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas dormir, il n'arrive pas à dormir, car demain, c'est le grand jour. Tout ce jouera demain à Poudlard. Il a peur, car il va falloir qu'il se révèle traitre, qu'il supporte le regard de haine et de dégout de son père, et probablement son désir de l'anéantir. Il devra se battre essayer de sauver sa peau mais surtout sauver celle de son Gryffondor. Alors le blond imagine des plans, des situations dans lesquelles il pourrait se retrouver. Il préfère regarder les étoiles en se préparant mentalement, car de toute façon il ne dormira pas, et ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'il n'y arrive plus.

&&&

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée, le bleu a retrouvé sa place dans le ciel, et le soleil brille dégageant une agréable chaleur. Aujourd'hui est une belle journée, car la guerre vient de se terminer. Voldemort n'est plus, et Harry est toujours. Des exclamations de joie se font entendre dans la cour du Terrier alors que nos trois Gryffondor montent l'escalier pour retrouver la chambre de Ron. La porte fermée, tous trois se regardent souriant, avant de se prendre chacun leur tour dans les bras de l'autre. Des larmes coulent, parce que ça y est, ils le savent, tout est désormais terminé, ils vont pouvoir maintenant vivre profiter, reprendre leur vie où elle s'était arrêtée. Oui ils vont pouvoir croire en d'autre chose qu'à la victoire, ils vont pouvoir penser à eux plutôt qu'au reste du monde sorcier. Alors trois sourires illuminent la pièce, avant que leur corps épuisé ne s'écroule sur le lit.

- Ron, je… on est désolé, tu avais raison Draco n'était pas capable de nous trahir, s'excuse Hermione.

- Ça a du être horrible pour lui de devoir rejoindre Voldemort en tant qu'espion, de faire semblant d'être le mauvais, ajoute Harry.

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui.

- Ron…

- Et toi avec Blaise, j'espère que tu vas te lever pour aller le rejoindre. Espion également, c'est fou comme les gens peuvent nous surprendre.

- Ron sans rire, peut-être que tu devrais parler à Draco. Tout le monde est en bas, lui aussi. Je suis sur qu'il se sent mal. Après tout ce qu'on a pu dire sur lui. Vous étiez proches et…

- Je ne veux pas en parler !

Pas le temps de répliquer plus, qu'un coup est porté à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Molly rayonnante.

- Mes chéris vous venez manger un bout avec tout le monde ? Harry, Severus te cherche, il me semble qu'il doit te parler. Et puis Draco est un peu tout seul en bas il a l'air sonné.

- On arrive Mme Weasley.

- Molly, Hermione ! Molly !

La brune sourit avant de voir disparaitre la femme rousse derrière la porte.

- Harry… Severus te cherche, rigole la Gryffondor.

- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire !

- Tout à fait…

Hermione et Harry se lèvent s'apprêtant à sortir mais Ron reste allonger, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Ses deux meilleurs amis se retournent venant vers lui.

- Descendez, je n'ai pas très faim. Je viendrais plus tard.

- Ron, on descend ensemble ou on ne descend pas ! Amène-toi.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on va avoir le droit aux applaudissements et autres, tu les mérites tout autant que nous. Alors tu subiras comme nous.

- Je suis fatigué !

- Parce que nous non ?

Le roux grogne, mais finit par se lever à contre cœur. Il est fatigué oui, mais il a vécu pire, il est juste terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver en face de son blond. Il ne sait pas comment il doit agir, il lui en veut, mais il lui a tant manqué que le reste n'importe peu non ?

&&&

Draco regarde le ciel, assis contre le mur de dehors de la maison du Terrier. Il réfléchit, il se souvient. La guerre est terminée, ce fut dur mais voilà c'est fait. Pansy et Blaise sont à l'intérieur, ils n'ont rien. Son père a été arrêté, mais il s'en fou complètement, ça fait déjà plusieurs années qu'il a appris à l'effacer de sa vie. Sa mère est à Saint Mangouste, elle sortira demain. Draco ferme les yeux, il revoit les regards qui se sont portés sur ses deux meilleurs amis, son parrain et lui quand ils se sont retournés contre leur supposé camp. Il revoit le visage froid de Ron, il revoit ses yeux le fusiller avant de ne plus rien exprimer quand il lui a sauvé la vie en lançant un sortilège sur sa tante qui visait le roux. Tout le hante. Il aimerait tout oublier, recommencer au moment où les bras de Ron l'entourent, sans cette guerre, sans cette haine, sans rien. Juste ça.

- Draco, tu viens ? Mme Weasley à préparer à manger, appelle Pansy.

Le blond se lève rejoignant son amie avant de se diriger à l'intérieur dans le salon où tout le monde est réuni. Severus est là, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, Dumbledore, Minerva, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et d'autres. Rapidement il vient se placer aux côtés de son parrain qui passe une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va… ça va, et toi ?

- J'irais vraiment bien quand j'aurais vu Harr…Potter.

Draco sourit, Severus est amoureux, il ne le dit pas mais ça se voit. Blaise et Pansy aussi ont le cœur qui bat pour quelqu'un. Le blond lui ne veut pas y penser, parce qu'il lui a fait du mal et qu'il se déteste pour ça. Et puis à quoi bon penser à tout ça, alors que ce n'est même pas réciproque. Oui Draco ferme les yeux un instant essayant de se concentrer sur le sourire des personnes présentes. Mais à peine les a-t-il rouvert qu'il tombe sur le magnifique visage de Ron descendant les escaliers derrières Hermione et Harry.

&&&

Ron est là, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, il vient de se payer dix minutes de remercîments, d'applaudissements, avant que Dumbledore ne fasse son habituel petit discours. Oui voilà, une page est tournée, il faut en écrire une nouvelle. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir la tête sur ses genoux, une voix l'interpelle. Et quelle voix !

- Ron…

Draco est là, ses yeux fixant le visage pâle du Roux. Il s'approche doucement, arrivant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Ron, je suis désolé…

L'appelé relève son regard sur Draco avant de se lever pour le contourner et rentrer à l'intérieur. Ron ne veut pas parler, il n'en est pas capable, alors il retourne dans sa chambre pour essayer de dormir un minimum. Draco lui reste interdis quelques secondes avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, des larmes envahissant ses joues. Parfois la pression fait que l'on craque.

- Draco… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Hermione et Harry viennent d'arriver. Doucement il se pose à côté de leur ami, quelque peu inquiet.

- Tu sais, on t'a détesté, et on est vraiment désolé, s'excuse Hermione.

- Ron avait raison, tu n'étais pas capable de faire ça… Mais quand on t'a vu en face de nous pendant une confrontation, on était vraiment certain que tu nous avais trahis, alors désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Ron ne me parle plus, soupire Draco.

- Il a du mal à accuser le coup.

- Il est surtout égoïste oui, s'énerve d'un seul coup le blond ! Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas fait ça de guetter de cœur. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je les déteste tous, mais je l'ai fait quand même, parce que j'en avais marre de passer mes journées à être inutile, à vous regarder partir faire des recherches ou autres. Alors même si je ne voulais pas y aller, je l'ai fait quand même oui, pour moi, pour sauver le quelque peu de dignité qui me restait après tout ce qu'avait pu faire mon père. Je voulais être utile pour une fois, œuvrer pour vous, pour quelque chose qui me paraissait juste. Alors je suis désolé, d'avoir fait semblant de vous trahir ou autres, mais il n'a pas le droit de m'en vouloir autant, parce que moi aussi j'ai morflé loin de vous, loin de lui.

- Draco, on ne te blâme pas, on ne t'a rien reproché, et on comprend totalement. Ron était juste plus intime avec toi, alors ça l'a beaucoup plus touché.

- Il ne veut plus me parler…

- Ron est un crétin parfois, rigole la brune.

Draco sourit, il se sent bien ici. Demain il partira. Severus lui a proposé de le prendre chez lui, et Draco a accepté, il n'est pas prêt à revoir sa mère, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça.

- Oh Harry, mon parrain te cherche, au faite !

- Ah ouai, rougit ce dernier ?

Pas le temps d'en dire plus que Molly les interrompt de nouveau passant sa tête par la fenêtre.

- Mes enfants, veuillez aller vous coucher maintenant. Hermione tu partageras ta chambre avec Blaise. Harry, Severus s'est déjà installé dans la tienne. Draco comme avant dans celle de Ron. Pour Pansy, je pense qu'elle sera d'accord pour cohabiter avec Ginny.

- Blaise dans ma chambre ?

- Severus dans la mienne ?

Molly rigole face à la situation avant de s'enfuir pour saluer les invités avant d'aller se coucher. Les trois jeunes se lèvent en même temps, pas trop rassurer de la nuit qui s'annonce pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Un dernier regard entre eux avant de pénétrer dans leur chambre respective.

Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité de la pièce, Draco aperçoit le corps de Ron dos à lui allongé sur son lit. Il le fixe pendant quelques secondes, soupirant avant d'aller à son tour se poser sur son matelas, ses vêtements retirés.

&&&

Ça doit faire déjà une ou peut-être même deux heures que Draco est là, allongé sous sa couverture, les yeux rivés sur le dos tremblant de Ron. Il n'arrive pas à dormir, pas loin de lui comme ça. Il a froid mais il ne dira rien. Ron lui tremble, les yeux fermés il essaie de se concentrer sur Morphée l'appelant, mais rien, ses pensées ne sont dirigées que vers une seule chevelure blonde.

Draco à le ventre qui se sert, il sait que dans toutes les autres chambres, chaque être retrouve son autre moitié, alors que lui est là, seul dans ce putain de lit à regarder le roux de dos, qu'il désire ardemment. Alors après quelques minutes de patience, d'espoir, il se lève, préférant aller prendre l'air plutôt que de rester ici dans cette chambre étouffante, l'intoxiquant de l'odeur de Ron. Son corps apparait dans la lumière de la lune projetant une ombre sur le mur que Ron ne cesse de fixer. Celui-ci sursaute se retournant vers son colocataire, surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne peux pas dormir, je vais faire un tour.

- Un tour ?

- Boire un verre d'eau.

Ron aimerait le retenir, mais la honte de l'avoir repoussé quelques heures plutôt, l'en empêche. Alors il ferme sa gueule, laissant le blond quitter la pièce, avant de se renfoncer dans ses couvertures, qui ne remplacent pas la chaleur corporelle de Draco.

&&&

Une demi-heure que Draco est parti. Soupirant il entre à nouveau dans la chambre, il n'a pas pu résister plus longtemps de rester loin de Ron, loin de son odeur et de son corps. Alors il parcourt à nouveau la pièce pour retrouver son lit où il ne trouvera pas le sommeil, mais au moins il sera près de lui. Ses yeux fixés sur le lit du roux, il sursaute, restant interdis face à la couverture relevé sur la place non occupé à côté de Ron, toujours de dos. Son cœur se met à battre plus rapidement. Est-ce que c'est le signe ? Est-ce qu'il peut ? De toute façon peu importe, il a besoin de Ron, de sa chaleur. C'est ça non être amoureux ? Ne plus pouvoir respirer sans l'autre. Faire de son odeur, son oxygène.

Alors doucement Draco s'approche du lit, se glissant aux côtés de Ron avant de rabattre le drap sur lui. Il ferme les yeux profitant de la douce chaleur l'envahissant, c'est dingue comme on peut se sentir mieux près de celui qu'on aime. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes glissent sur ses joues, les nerfs lâchent. Ron sourit, il ne dort pas, il attendait, il espérait juste que Draco comprenne, qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. D'un coup son corps se tend alors qu'il entend les sanglots du blond. Rapidement il se retourne vers lui plongeant ses deux iris bleus dans celle grises de Draco. Il ne veut pas qu'il pleure à cause de lui. Il ne veut pas le faire souffrir. Alors doucement il passe une main sur sa joue essuyant aux passages quelques larmes.

- Ron je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas, mais il le fallait. Pardon de t'avoir déçu, d'être parti comme ça en te faisant penser que je m'étais moqué de toi. Je…

Le roux rougit. Il lui a vraiment fait croire qu'il le détestait, qu'il lui en voulait ? Ce n'était pas ça absolument pas ça, et Ron s'en veut, parce que depuis le départ de Draco il s'est rendu compte qu'il tenait vraiment à lui, voir même beaucoup plus. Alors timidement, il prend la main du blond, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Puis plus franchement il enlace fermement le corps de Draco, plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

- Draco, j'avais froid, tu n'étais pas là… Et je… t'ai détesté.

- Ron…

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ? On aurait pu t'aider, et éviter de vouloir te tuer !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas… je…

- Tu m'as manqué Draco.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ron.

Le blond sourit à travers ses larmes avant de prendre en coupe le visage du roux, caressant doucement sa joue. Ron se rapproche, son cœur battant plus vite, alors qu'il sent le souffle brulant de Draco sur sa bouche. Sans attendre plus longtemps le Gryffondor emprisonne les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, dans un baisé doux, timide et sensuel, qui ne dure que quelques secondes. Leurs yeux se retrouvent sans pouvoir se lâcher. Draco passe une main dans les cheveux de feu de son ami avant de venir caresser sa nuque et de se rapprocher à nouveau de ses lèvres. Ron gémit doucement à ce contact dont il ne peut déjà plus se passer.

- Dray depuis ton départ je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire. On devrait dormir.

- Ne me laisse pas !

- Comme tu m'as dis, tu ouvriras tes yeux sur les miens demain.

- Draco…

Deux sourires rayonnants, avant que le blond ne se mette de dos pour que Ron l'enlace plus facilement, ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête dans sa nuque, ses lèvres embrassant tendrement sa peau. Rapidement les deux s'endorment bercé par la chaleur émanant à présent de leur étreinte.

&&&

Au petit matin, le roux est réveillé par la fraicheur l'entourant. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur une place vide à ses côtés. Quelques secondes lui suffisent avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la soirée d'hier soir, de ses retrouvailles avec le blond et de leur baisé. Son regard scrute la pièce avant de paniquer. Où se trouve le Serpentard ?

- Draco… Draco ?

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer l'appelé, s'approchant rapidement du lit.

- Ron tu es réveillé.

- Je pensais que…

J'ai essayé d'attendre que tu te réveilles, mais tu mettais tellement de temps que je suis descendu pour manger un peu avec tes parents, ta sœur, Pansy, George et Fred.

- La prochaine fois réveille-moi.

- A vrai dire, j'ai essayé.

Les deux hommes se mettent à rire, avant que Draco ne monte sur le lit, se posant à califourchon sur Ron. Celui-ci dépose ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, le maintenant sur lui. Le blond se penche en avant laissant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celles du roux pour le laisser parcourir la distance restante. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent dans un baisé plus approfondit et plus demandeur. Leur langue se cherche dans une danse folle les laissant tous les deux fiévreux de désir. Ron impatient défait Draco de son t-shirt, glissant à présent ses mains sur sa peau diaphane. Mais d'un coup le blond se recule brutalement, attrapant son maillot pour couvrir son bras gauche.

- Draco, ça ne va pas ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Tu ne veux peut-être pas…

- Tu ne dois pas voir ça… Je… C'est horrible… Ne te salit pas en touchant mon bras.

- Draco ?

Dans un éclair de lucidité Ron comprend. Ses doigts glissent sur le torse de l'homme au dessus de lui, pour aller caresser simplement son épaule puis descendre un peu plus bas vers sont avant bras.

- Laisse moi la voir Draco.

- Non… Non !

- Dray s'il te plait.

Doucement, il défait l'emprise de la main du blond, cachant sa marque. C'est là qui l'a découvre, sombre et de taille, imprégné dans sa peau. Draco ferme les yeux, il ne supporte plus de la voir. Ron approche ses lèvres de sa peau, l'embrassant dans l'espoir de l'effacer. Le Serpentard gémit malgré lui, de honte et de plaisir.

- N'en n'ai pas honte… C'est la preuve que tu t'es battu pour quelque chose de juste.

- Je la déteste, elle m'a fait tellement mal. Elle me rappelle toutes les horreurs que j'ai vécues et que j'ai pu voir.

- Tout est terminé Draco. Tu es avec nous, avec moi maintenant, et je trouverais un moyen, n'importe lequel pour la faire disparaître d'accord ?

Draco se jette à corps perdu sur l'homme en dessous de lui. Il l'aime et il veut se donner à lui, que Ron le marque pour l'éternité, il veut lui appartenir. Alors il se dénude, laissant son corps et son excitation à la vue de Ron qui se mort la lèvre inférieur les yeux brulants de désir et d'envie. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se retrouver dans le même état, son corps surplombant celui de Draco. Alors doucement il embrasse sa peau, ses lèvres, son corps, le mordille, le lèche, le suce. Laissant des marques rougissantes ici et là. Draco gémit, ses mains emprisonnant les mèches rousses à sa portée, le poussant à descendre toujours plus bas. Alors Ron le fait, avec plaisir. Il laisse glisser sa langue le long de son torse, redessinant ses abdos, contournant son nombril, léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de caresser délicatement de ses doigts l'érection du blond.

- Oh Ron…

Complètement à sa merci, Draco se laisse faire. Ron le masturbe doucement aspirant son gland avant de passer sa langue sur sa hampe. Gémissements et supplications le font céder. Il le laisse pénétrer son antre humide avant de le sucer amoureusement, appuyant chaque coup de langue, chaque aspiration, chaque allez et venu. Les mains de Draco s'accrochent aux cheveux roux pour garder un semblant de réalité, l'empêchant de s'envoler totalement. Il gémit, il halète. Ses phrases sont incohérentes, perdu dans son plaisir, dans ce bonheur qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Ron est merveilleux et il en est complètement dingue. Mais il veut plus beaucoup plus, il veut sentir Ron en lui, ne faire qu'un pour l'éternité. Alors se sentant venir, il le repousse doucement, attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser. Un baisé passionné à n'en plus finir, les excitant encore plus.

- Mais tu…

- Pas comme ça Ron. Je veux plus… beaucoup plus, mais seulement si tu le veux également !

Ron lui répond en l'embrassant de nouveau avant de murmurer un sort de lubrification et de glisser un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité. Retrouvant à nouveau ses lèvres, Draco lui donne la permission, gémissant à la sensation de l'intrusion en lui. Ron s'applique à le préparer, le détendant à l'aide de sa bouche sur sa peau. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça, ce bonheur, ce plaisir qui vous prend les trippes pour ne plus vous lâcher et vous faire doucement monter vers les étoiles.

- Je veux t'appartenir, que tu sois le premier et le seul à marquer mon corps. Ron fait moi l'amour.

- Han Draco… Je t'aime.

Alors Ron le pénètre doucement, amoureusement et le plus délicatement possible pour éviter toute douleur. Il est patient. Il le détend, l'embrasse, caresse son érection. Draco a mal mais il a vécu pire, alors il se concentre sur les yeux bleus le fixant, se détendant doucement, avant dans demander plus. Alors Ron lui fait l'amour, plus rapidement, plus sensuellement, plus fougueusement, plus violement, les faisant monter tous deux un plus haut. Draco gémit, cri, n'ayant plus que le prénom de son amant à la bouche. Il vient et il le sait. Alors il s'accroche aux épaules de Ron, cherchant sa bouche une dernière fois avant de jouir entre leur deux corps, son dos s'arquant violement, sa tête se rejetant en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un cri muet. Quelques coups puissants plus tard Ron se libère au plus profond de Draco s'écroulant sur son corps, son cœur explosant de bonheur, gémissant encore doucement le prénom de son amour, avant de l'enlacer. Leurs yeux se retrouvent, ainsi que leurs lèvres.

- Je t'aime Ron.

Deux sourires, un nouveau baisé rempli d'amour avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour une douche rapide, avant de retrouver tout le monde en bas. Tous les regards se tournent vers eux. Ils rougissent mais ne font aucun commentaire. Hermione et Blaise sont l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains liées sous la table, les yeux dans les yeux. Apparemment eux aussi se sont retrouvées. Le plus drôle c'est surement l'attitude de Severus et d'Harry. Le professeur fixe son élève qui lui fuit son regard, les joues rouges, le souffle court, et les doigts se tordant.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire mes chéris à la rentrée ?

_ Hermione, Harry et moi comptons refaire notre septième année pour avoir nos aspics, déclare Ron.

- Je crois que nous allons tous faire pareil.

- Et toi Severus, tu reviens à Poudlard ? demande Draco.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? s'exclame Harry.

- Pour y faire quoi à Poudlard, tous ses crétins d'élèves vont me regarder avec admiration, compassion et pitié. Rogue espion pendant 20 ans, quelle triste vie. A moins que tu ne désires me voir là-bas, Potter !

- Je…Je

Draco et Ron se regardent comprenant qu'entre Severus et Harry rien ne s'est passé aussi bien qu'entre eux. Le blond soupire excédé, son parrain est tout pour lui, c'est comme son second père, alors le voir souffrir comme ça le tue. Il a déjà beaucoup trop vécu de choses horribles, si Harry pouvait lui faciliter la tâche, ça serait merveilleux, mais non ! Ron rigole face à l'embarras de son meilleur ami, apparemment ce grand timide n'a encore rien compris, n'a encore pas vu que Severus était attiré par lui. Quel crétin !

- Harry est amoureux, balance-t-il alors.

- Ah c'est merveilleux, tu vas pouvoir enfin profiter de la vie, qui est-ce ?

- Oui Harry, qui est-ce ? interroge Severus.

- Je… euh.

Harry pique un fard, alors que Severus le fixe attendant une réponse. Rapidement le premier se lève pour retourner à l'étage.

- Sev', je pense que tu devrais le suivre, la réponse risque de t'intéresser. Un conseil, bouscule le un peu, sinon vous serez toujours au même point l'année prochaine.

- Draco, sache que tu ne m'apprendras pas la vie. Par contre la prochaine fois vous deux, n'oubliez pas le sort de silence.

La mâchoire du Serpentard se décroche avant de rougir violement. Merde. Ron rigole, au moins tout le monde sait ce qu'il en est. Doucement il glisse sa main sur la cuisse de Draco, avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou respirant son odeur et embrassant sa peau, la chaleur envahissant à nouveau son corps.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on monte préparer nos valises pour la rentrée ?

- Hum… Si tu veux.

Les deux amants montent à l'étage découvrant dans le couloir un Harry et un Severus en fâcheuse position, leur corps collé l'un contre l'autre, les mains du professeur tenant en coupe le visage du plus jeune alors que doucement il l'embrasse. Draco et Ron se figent avant de rentrer précipitamment dans leur chambre.

- J'ai froid Draco.

Le dit Draco sourit, enlaçant le roux avant de venir l'embrasser.

- Ça va là ?

- Mouais…

Leurs mains liées, Draco l'attire vers le lit, l'allongeant avant de venir pratiquement le recouvrir de son corps. Ses lèvres viennent se plaquer dans son cou embrassant doucement sa peau.

- C'est fou comme la température de la pièce peut remonter contre ton corps.

- Quel crétin tu fais...

- A poudlard on ne...

- Je suis préfet en chef, souviens-toi. Je t'inviterais dans ma chambre, si tu l'acceptes bien sur.

- C'est toi le crétin !

Leurs yeux se trouvent pour ne plus se lâcher. Un roux, un blond que tout séparait et que très peu de choses ont rapproché. Alors leurs mains s'enlacent avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent avant de se gouter à nouveau encore et encore. Puis doucement ils se laissent emporter par un sommeil léger retournant et retrouvant la chaleur de leur nuit d'après guerre.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouvel RWDM.**

**Je l'aime moins que le précédent mais bon, j'ai aimé l'écrire. **

**J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. **

**Reviews ?**


End file.
